Howling Characters
A B ; Bahloo: Bahloo was a marsupial werewolf who lived on a special commune in the Australian outback. Along with two others, she was charged with retrieving a young woman named Jerboa who had left the commune. She dressed up as a nun and raided a party hosted by film maker Jack Citron. Bahloo and her friends eventually found Jerboa and brought her back to the commune. ; Ben White: Ben White was the brother of deceased werewolf Karen White. After learning about his sister's true nature, he accompanied veteran werewolf scholar Stefan Crosscoe to Transylvania to destroy the werewolf queen, Stirba. Along the way, Ben became romantically involved with Karen’s former colleague Jenny Templeton. After the Transylvania adventure, the two returned to California where they shared an apartment together. : Played by: Reb Brown : Source: The Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf ; Bill Neil: Bill Neill worked at the KDHD news station in California and was the husband of investigative reporter and broadcaster, Karen White. To help Karen recover from a traumatic investigation into the life of serial killer Eddie Quist, Bill took his wife for an extended stay at the Colony. While there, Bill was attacked and infected by one of the werewolves living at the Colony. Bill was later seduced by the werewolf vixen, Marsha Quist. Karen immediately noticed a change in Bill's demeanor when he began acting more violently and began eating meat (he was otherwise a vegetarian). Bill transformed into a werewolf when co-workers Chris Halloran and Terry Fisher raided the Colony. Note: Named for director Roy William Neill. Actor Christopher Stone was married to co-star Dee Wallace at the time of filming. : Played by: Christopher Stone : Source: The Howling C ; Charlie Barton : Charlie Barton was a werewolf who lived at the Colony. He owned several acres of cattle land outside the territory and was close friends with Erle Kenton. He was locked inside the community Ritual Center by Chris Halloran who then set the place on fire, but he was able to tear his way free, along with several others. ; Chris Halloran : Chris was a production crew member for KDHD news in California and was romantically linked to Terry Fisher. Chris and Terry began investigating former serial killer Eddie Quist, and were drawn into a greater web of intrigue when Quist's body disappeared from the morgue. Their investigation brought them to the Colony which they learned was populated by werewolves. Chris and co-worker Karen White managed to survive the conflagration that burned down the Colony, but Karen became infected with the werewolf curse. To expose the truth behind the Colony to the entire world, the two arranged for Karen to transform into a werewolf on live television. Upon doing so, Chris shot her with silver bullets from his rifle. D ; Donna Warren: Donna Warren was the wife of Jerry Warren and lived with him at the Colony. She was also one of Doctor George Waggner's patients. Donna confessed to experimenting with various radical types of therapy including Assertiveness training, EST, T.M., Scientology, Iridology and Primal therapy. Like her husband, Donna was a werewolf. Along with several others, she was locked inside the Ritual Center at the Colony by Chris Halloran. The werewolves tore their ways free and Donna presumably survived. ; Donny Martin: Donny Martin was a young assistant director on a low budget horror film called Shape Shifters Part 8. He met the werewolf girl Jerboa and believed that she would be perfect for the movie. The two fell in love and Donny soon discovered that Jerboa was a werewolf. By the time he learned the truth however, Jerboa had already conceived and given birth to Donny's son, Zac. Donny helped to protect Jerboa from hunters and special forces operatives who wanted to kill her. Eventually, he took Jerboa and his son away from the community where they changed identities. Donny continued to make movies with Jerboa and they were able to raise their son in safety; at least for a little while. E ; Eddie Quist: Eddie Quist was the youngest of the Quist siblings, a family of werewolves who lived at the Colony. Eddie Quist was also a serial killer who stalked KDHD news reporter Karen White. After accosting her at an adult book store, it was believed that Quist had been shot and killed. A few days later however, he disappeared from the morgue and turned up back at the Colony. As a werewolf, he terrorized Karen White once more and murdered Karen's co-worker, Terry Fisher. Eddie was mutilated when Karen threw acid into his face. Soon after, Chris Halloran shot him to death with silver bullets : Played by: Robert Picardo : Source: The Howling ; Erle Kenton: Erle Kenton was an aging werewolf who lived at the Colony. Frustrated by modern ways, Erle longed for the days when werewolves used to hunt and prey upon humans for food and sport. He disliked living at the Colony and in a moment of frustration, tried to end his own life by leaping into a bonfire. His friend Charlie Barton restrained him however. Erle later left the Colony and was present at the funeral of KDHD reporter Karen White. He was killed outside the funeral home by occultist Stefan Crosscoe. Dying, he told Crosscoe about Stirba and Transylvania. Note: It is unclear if the "Erle" seen in The Howling II is intended as the same character as Erle Kenton from the first Howling. : Played by: John Carradine; Ferdinand Mayne : Source: The Howling; The Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf F ; Fred Francis: Fred Francis was the station manager of KDHD Channel 6 in California. He witnessed Karen White's transformation into a werewolf on live television. G ; George Waggner: George Waggner was a psychiatrist and self-help guru who founded the Colony, a haven for werewolves. It was Waggner who arranged for Karen White and her husband Bill Neill to vacation at the Colony following a harrowing incident concerning werewolf/serial killer Eddie Quist. Many of the other werewolves under his charge, such as Erle Kenton, did not like living at the Colony, feeling that it restricted their hunting practices. Eventually, the werewolves rebelled against Waggner and killed him. Marsha Quist raked him across the face with her claws. Note: Character was named after George Waggner who directed the 1941 film The Wolf Man. ; Goolah: Goolah was a marsupial werewolf who lived on a special commune in the Australian outback. Along with two others, she was charged with retrieving a young woman named Jerboa who had left the commune. She dressed up as a nun and raided a party hosted by film maker Jack Citron. Goolah and her friends eventually found Jerboa and brought her back to the commune. ; Gracie: Gracie was the daughter of Russian werewolf Olga Gorki and Australian sociologist Harry Breckmeyer. She grew up on a private garden home deep in the Australian bush. It is unknown whether Gracie inherited any of her mother’s werewolf physiology. H ; Harry Beckmeyer: Harry Beckmeyer was an Australian professor of sociology working at the University of San Andreas in California. Due primarily to the labors of his late grandfather, Beckmeyer pursued a study of purported marsupial humans who could shape shift into wolves. At the request of the United States president, Harry returned to Australia to research the matter in further detail. Along with his partner, Professor Sharp, Beckmeyer was caught up in the intrigue of a military plot to exterminate the werewolf populace of Australia. Along his journey, Harry met and fell in love with a Russian werewolf named Olga Gorki. After a skirmish with local law enforcement and an encounter with a marsupial werewolf named Jerboa, Harry and Olga elected to remain in the bush where they had a child named Gracie. Fifteen years later, Harry and Olga moved to the United States where Harry resumed his work at the University. He was eventually reunited with Jerboa's son, Zac who, like his mother, was also a marsupial werewolf. I J ; Jack Citron: Jack Citron was a middle-aged Australian movie director. He hired Jerboa to work as a "scream queen" on the set of his film Shape Shifters Part 8. Jack hosted a costume party following a shoot which was raided by three werewolves looking for Jerboa. Although many people died during the incident, Jack appears to have survived. ; Jerboa: Jerboa was a marsupial werewolf who lived in the Australian outback with her "stepfather", Thylo. Thylo wanted her as his mate, but she ran off to Sydney where she fell in love with a move actor named Donny Martin. Jerboa and Donny had a child together whom they named Zach. After being hunted by the army, the two went into hiding and assumed new identities. Jerboa became a "scream queen" actress working for Jack Citron under the stage name Loretta Carson. During an awards ceremony, Jerboa accidentally shifted into her werewolf form, exposing the truth about herself to the world. ; Jenny Templeton: Jenny Templeton was an employee of KDHD news in California and a close friend of Karen White. She was present when Karen transformed into a werewolf during a broadcast recording. She attended Karen's funeral where she met her brother, Ben White, as well as occult scholar Stefan Crosscoe. Jenny accompanied Ben and Stefan to Transylvania to confront the werewolf queen, Stirba. Along the way, Jenny became romantically involved with Ben White. Jenny was abducted by one of Stirba's minions during the Festival of the New Full Moon and brought back to her castle to be sacrificed in an occult ritual. Ben rescued Jenny and Stefan destroyed Stirba. After the Transylvania adventure, the two returned to California where they shared an apartment together. ; Jerry Warren: Jery Warren was one of the werewolves who lived at the Colony in Northern California. He was one of the first to welcome Karen White and Bill Neil to their community and Karen developed a close friendship with Jerry's wife, Donna. Jerry was shot to death by Chris Halloran who came to the Colony armed with silver bullets to rescue Karen White. K ; Karen White: Karen White was an investigative journalist and broadcaster for KDHD news Channel 6 in Los Angeles. She was married to co-worker Bill Neill. Karen became the subject of affection for a serial killer werewolf named Eddie Quist. ; Kendi: Kendi was a marsupial werewolf that lived outside the community of Wolf in the Australian Outback. An aging Aborigine, Kendi attempted to protect fellow werewolf Jerboa and her mate and son from soldiers who were seeking to terminate them. Kendi adorned himself in red and white body paint and invoked a ritual to call upon the power of his werewolf forbearers. He transformed into a large werewolf, but was ultimately laid low by a hunter's bullet. Jerboa and her friends burned Kendi in a funeral pyre, but his spirit remained within his corpse long enough to startle a group of passing soldiers. The soldiers shot the burnt skeleton with automatic weapons, reducing it to dust. L ; Lew Landers: Lew Landers was Karen White's co-anchor on Channel 6 KDHD update news. Although he offered forth a deep, baritone voice while on the air, he actually had a thick southern accent. When Karen White went undercover to lure out serial killer Eddie Quist, Lew told her husband Bill that "that is one brave little girl you got here." M ; Mariana: Mariana was a werewolf and one of the more notable accomplices of Stirba. She was present at the funeral of Karen White and later lured several drunken revelers to an abandoned building near a night club where she tore them to pieces. Returning to Transylvania, she was chosen by Stirba to mate with her high priest, Vlad. Stirba regarded Mariana as "a Huntress". : Played by: Marsha Hunt : Source: The Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf ; Marsha Quist: Marsha Quist was a werewolf and the eldest of the Quist siblings that lived at George Waggner's Colony. Marsha lived with her brother T.C. in a small cabin and spent a great deal of time cooking rabbits. She seduced Bill Neill outside her cabin. : Played by: Elisabeth Brooks : Source: The Howling N O ; Olga Gorki: Olga Gorki was a Russian ballerina and a werewolf. In 1987, she accidentally revealed herself to the public when she transformed during a rehearsal at the Sydney Opera House, killing one of her fellow dancers in the process. Olga was apprehended whereupon she met sociologist Harry Beckmeyer. Harry sympathized with Olga's situation and helped her to escape captivity. The two soon fell in love and elected to live with one another on a small farm in the Australian bush. Olga later gave birth to her daughter, Gracie. P ; Professor Sharp: Professor Sharp was a friend and colleague to Professor Harry Beckmeyer. Unlike Beckmeyer however, Sharp was not particularly sympathetic to the plight of lycanthropes in the world. This owes largely to the fact that Sharp witnessed one take the life of a stage dancer and was nearly killed when the dancer's attendant tried to rescue her. Despite his misgivings however, Sharp staid by Beckmeyer's side even when his partner chose to become romantically involved with the ballerina werewolf in question, Olga Gorki. Q R S ; Sam Newfield: Sam Newfield was a county sheriff and often patrolled the territory occupied by members of the Colony. He befriended Karen White and her friend, Donna Warren. Karen's friend Chris Halloran came to the Colony to rescue her after he learned that it was actually a haven for werewolves. When Chris and Karen tried to escape, Sam Newfield blocked off the road. At this point, he revealed himself as one of the werewolves. Chris shot him with silver bullets, killing him. : Played by: Slim Pickens : Source: The Howling ; Stefan Crosscoe: Stefan Crosscoe was an occult scholar and werewolf hunter who had a long history with the 10,000 year-old werewolf queen known as Stirba. Armed with weapons made of titanium, he journeyed to Transylvania along with Ben White and Jenny Templeton to put an end to the evil Stirba once and for all. : Played by: Christopher Lee : Source: The Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf ; Stirba: Stirba was a ten-thousand-year-old sorceress and the queen of all werewolves. Stirba maintained her werewolf coven inside of a castle keep in the mountains of Transylvania. Here, she conducted various occult rituals which involved blood sacrifices and orgies. : Played by: Sybil Danning : Source: The Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf T ; T.C. Quist (Played by Don McLeod): T.C. was one of the Quist siblings who lived at the Colony. Like many of the other members of the community (as well as his family), T.C. was a werewolf. Of the three, T.C. was considered the family tracker and accompanied guest Bill Neill on a hunting trip where Bill shot a rabbit. T.C. had suggested to Bill that he should have his sister Marsha cook the rabbit for him, but Bill politely declined, citing that he was a vegetarian. T.C. responded with, "If you kill something you don't eat – now that's a sin". T.C. later had his arm chopped off with a hatchet by Terry Fisher and was then killed when he was shot by silver bullets. ; Terry Fisher: Terry Fisher was the co-worker of Karen White and Bill Neil. She was romantically linked to another co-worker named Chris Halloran. Terry and Chris began investigating former serial rapist Eddie Quist, and were drawn into a greater web of intrigue when Quist's body disappeared from the morgue. Their investigation brought them to the Colony which they learned was populated by werewolves. She encountered werewolf T.C. Quist inside their family cabin and hacked his arm off with a hatchet. She then ran afoul of Eddie Quist, still alive, who transformed into a werewolf and murdered Terry inside Doctor Waggner's office. Note: Terry Fisher was named after Terrence Fischer, a noted director of Hammer horror films from the 1960s. ; Thylo: Thylo was the leader of a coven of marsupial werewolves who lived in the Australian Outback. An aloof and oftentimes mean-spirited man, he chose his mates on a whim, whether they desired him or not. His stepdaughter, Jerboa, fled from his amorous advances and sought shelter in the streets of Sydney. Thylo was soon captured and interrogated by a scientist named Professor Harry Beckmeyer. During the interrogation, Beckmeyer used hypnosis and strobe lights, which caused Thylo to Frenzy. Thylo escaped captivity along with another reluctant mate, Olga Gorki, and returned to their commune. He later invoked the phantom spirit of his werewolf forbearers in an effort to combat a squad of soldiers who were attempting to eradicate them. The invocation allowed him to transform into a giant werewolf. Thylo was killed when a soldier fired a Bazooka shell into his face at point blank range. U V ; Vasile: Vasile was a Romanian dwarf and an ally of Stefan Crosscoe. In 1985, Crosscoe came to Transylvania along with the American Ben White in the hopes of destroying the werewolf queen, Stirba. Vasile gave Ben a special wax for his ears, intended to block out the sounds of Stirba's mystic wail. Vasile and Ben scouted the perimeter of Stirba's castle, but while fending off her minions, Vasile lost his wax ear plugs and became vulnerable to Stirba's magic. Using the howl of her voice, she created a wave of pain so intense that Vasile's eyes popped out of their head. ; Vlad: Vlad was a Romanian werewolf and the high priest of the coven of Stirba. He administered the sacrificial rites which resurrected his mistress via the "blood of the lamb". Stirba mated Vlad with a werewolf huntress named Mariana. : Played by: Judd Omen : Source: The Howling II: Your Sister is a Werewolf W ; Walter Paisley : Walter Paisley owned an occult book store in Los Angeles, California. He told customers Chris Halloran and Terry Fisher about the nature of werewolves. He also sold Chris a case of thirty-ought-six silver bullets which Chris later used to defend himself against werewolves at the Colony. ;William ;none him and his older sister are werewolfs X Y ; Yara: Yara was a marsupial werewolf who lived on a special commune in the Australian outback. Along with two others, she was charged with retrieving a young woman named Jerboa who had left the commune. She dressed up as a nun and raided a party hosted by film maker Jack Citron. Yara and her friends eventually found Jerboa and brought her back to the commune. Z ; Zac: Zac was a marsupial half-human/half-werewolf. He was born in 1987 to a werewolf named Jerboa and a human named Donny Martin. Zac spent the first years of his life living in the Australian bush with his parents, but was later raised in Hollywood, California. When he was twenty-three years old, Zac met Professor Harry Beckmeyer, a man who had once helped his parents avoid execution at the hands of a secret government consortium. Category:Characters Category:Howling characters